


More Than Meets The Eye

by nowhere_dawn_death_phan



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/pseuds/nowhere_dawn_death_phan
Summary: Though they try to keep out of the public eye where possible, its inevitable that most people know detective Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson - or do they?
Kudos: 13





	More Than Meets The Eye

The people of Victorian London think they know Sherlock Holmes. They think they know the consulting detective, with his hard eyes, his cold heart and his indisputably amazing brain.  
They don’t see the way his eyes soften whenever he looks at John, or the way he laughs when he figures something out. They don’t see the twitching excitement when he finishes a new experiment, and they don’t know how it looks to see his back lit figure playing violin at the sitting room window.  
They don’t see the pain and the fear that grips his body when John gets hurt, or the scathing anger when someone dies because he couldn’t work something out quick enough.

The people of Victorian London also think they know John Watson. The meek, quiet, Doctor, veteran of the second afghan war.  
They don’t see him when he first wakes up in a morning, propped up on his elbow, falling asleep into his coffee cup.  
They don’t see the way his eyes light up when he hears Sherlock play the first few notes of Vivaldi’s Four Seasons.  
They don’t hear him sob softly at night when the weather is cold and every joint and bone in his leg screams at him mercilessly.  
They don’t feel him fight against Sherlock’s warm grip when the nightmares and the bloodbath catches up to him.

The people of Victorian London think they know the two young men who occupy 221B Baker Street, and who’s chaos threatens daily to spill into the thick late nineteenth century air.  
The two young men themselves know better, know there are parts of them that only the other is privy to.

They think they much prefer it that way.


End file.
